My unchanged life
by Alley042
Summary: Just a story I wrote when I was bored. Nothing special at all  : And yes I know I suck at writing. haha.


What's happening? This isn't something that could happen to a normal girl like me. And this isn't one of those cheesy vampire falls in love with me kind of thing either. It's.. just something thats not meant to be. And could maybe hurt me if it didn't turn out right.

"beeep beeep beeep" That's the sound of my alarm clock going off. Its time to get ready for school. My own personal hell. The school I go to is like any other normal school. There are the popular kids and of course there little followers. There are the nerds who keep to themselves and play Yu-Gi-Oh at lunch. And then there are kids like me. I'm not popular, I'm not asked out everyday. I guess you could say I talk to a lot of people, but I really only have two or three friends that I could tell anything to. So why you ask I'm willing to get up to go to school. I'm a loser.. that's why. I hope and hope that maybe on day I can become popular and date the boy of my dreams… well I can tell you everything about him later.

"Ughhh" I complained as I got out of my warm and comfy bed. I didn't want to leave there inviting colors of vibrant purple and shimmering green.

"Get down here Alyssa, or you won't be able to eat your breakfast" my mom called.

"Geez just wait!" I responded.

"Why does my mom have to be a morning person" I whispered to myself. Crawling out of my bed I slummed over to my dark wood dresser. I pulled out my black skinny jeans accented with a little rip around the knees and pulled out a baby blue aero shirt that hugged tightly to my chest. I slipped on a pair of zebra designed converse and turned on my hot pink laptop sitting on my glass desk. I could here the buzz of it slowly heating up as I walked over to my vanity. I'm not the type of girl to put on make-up but I do wear eyeliner. I took my brush and gently combed through the dark strands of my wavy hair. I was lucky to have wavy hair. My mom was mixed so she obviously had very curly hair, but fortunately my dad was all white and had straight hair. I still got my moms skin color which I love. It gives me an exotic look, or that's what my friend Danisha tells me. Once I was satisfied with the way I straightened my bangs to wisp around one of my eyes slightly I walked over to my laptop. I clicked the blue internet button and Myspace popped up. I put in my password and looked at the status put up by my classmates. " Today is going to be a good day" Elisa's status said. The most popular girl in school. I didn't hate her its just that I couldn't stand that girl. Always acting like she's the center of the world jumping from one boy to another. It made me sick.

Once I got downstairs and ate breakfast my mom drove me to school. it's the first day of school and I'm in 8th grade now. "Great" I thought to my self. A whole school year having to deal with hormone filled guys chasing after Elisa and her group of followers. I really didn't want to be here.

"Have a nice day" My mother said as I stepped out of the car.

I looked back and smiled. Then I walked up the paved cement up to where my friends Danisha, Jocelyn and Katy would be waiting. Danisha was wearing blue faded jeans with a couple holes in them, Osiris bright colored shoes with a hot pink Hollister sweat shirt with her light brown hair blowing in the wind.. Jocelyn wearing gray leggings, a pair of black and blue DC shoes and a blue sweatshirt complimenting her dirty blond hair. And lastly Katy wearing denim skinny jeans with black flats and a purple long-sleeved sweater.

"Hey!" I called to them. We all hugged and shared some things that happened to each other that we didn't have a chance to tell. DING DONG. "Already time to go to class?" I thought to my self. My first 3 classes went by really fast. It was all just introduction crap for how to act in eighth grade. It was now time for lunch. I had a little headache so I decided to go on the roof. I didn't really want to eat anything so I just got a water. I took off my shoes, showing my bright green and purple socks and took of my sweater exposing my low v cut aero shirt. I was just closing my eyes when I heard someone at the door to the roof. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. It was the prince of our school Dylan Shiya! He was the hottest boy on earth I couldn't believe he was actually here on the same roof as me. "Hey" he said "Sorry I didn't think anyone would be up here, I can leave if you like."

"N-n-no, no. I-I-ts okay." WHAT AM I DOING! WHY AM I STUDDERING ALL OF A SUDDEN!

"Soo, how was your sum-…." Dylan tried to say.

BOOM!

"Oh my god. Dylan are you okay?" I said.


End file.
